villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victor the Crocodile
Victor, also known as Victor the Crocodile is an antagonist of 64 Zoo Lane. He is considered to be one of the most scariest, obnoxious, and argumentative animals living in Africa and a true threat to Lucy and many animals. Victor is considerably selfish and acquisitive, and he is a complete bully to many animals. Like many characters in the show, he was voiced by . Appearance Victor is a dark green crocodile with 100 white teeth (according to the book written by Vrombaut) and has yellow green spikes on his back. Biography In some stories, Victor has done villainous roles in some episodes. The Story of Kevin the Crocodile Victor is notorious in this story by terrorizing tadpole, bullying butterflies, and scaring many other helpless animals (such as splashing water near the pink flamingos). He finds a small green crocodile named Kevin (who is the false antagonist) and is about to teach the young reptile a lesson. Victor now makes Kevin become his friend and ends up brainwashing him. Victor has taught Kevin to show scary eyes to a small animal. Next, he taught Kevin how to show a scary grin. The last lesson for Kevin was splashing water near a flock of flamingos. As Kevin has failed to do so, Victor ends up biting Toby on his tail. Doris is attempting to save Toby, but Kevin ends up biting his tail. Kevin was able to get off his tail and Victor bit his own tail. Victor has retreated after getting own tail bitten. The Story of Herbert and the Watermelon of Doom Victor tries to join the animals at the water hole, but is punished by the animals for splashing water at them. He also lied to the monkeys Tickles and Giggles about snapping his jaws, admitting that he hasn't done it, but soon is revealed he has done it to the monkeys. He is forced to splash water somewhere else. He tricks Herbert by giving him a watermelon seed, which grows into a giant watermelon. Herbert warns Victor about the watermelon from Table Mountain, but talks back that he should let the watermelon do a big splash so that there will be no water. Soon as the watermelon is about to crash, the animals decide to make a trail to prevent it from destroy the important points of interests and soon the watermelon crashed into the wall, soaking Victor in watermelon juice. The animals ended up licking the juice as Victor is taught a lesson. The Story of Victor the Crocodile Victor gets annoyed by many animals who are drinking at the water hole. He admits that the water hole belongs to him and prompts the animals to find water somewhere else. His relation with the other animals at the water hole is very spiteful, due to forcing the animals to find a different location to find water. After the animals found water, Victor soon grew mad and walks up to the animals. The animals backlash on him for being greedy to the water hole. Audrey, the ostrich, suggests Victor to be sorry for the animals. Victor is very sorry for all the animals and is given a water park for a good apology. It is rumoured that he will continue to be angry the next day after being helpful. The Story of Victor's Bad Teeth Day This is Victor's first appearance in Adobe Flash. When talking to the animals with rubbish in his jaws, Victor says nothing after the animals talk to him. This role is actually a liar, but Victor never shows remorse or apologies after lying. After getting his teeth cleaned, Victor refused to say "Thank you" at first. He finally said these magic words to the animals who cleaned his teeth. Gallery Victor Crocodile Breakdown.jpg|Victor's villainous breakdown. Victor in Adobe Flash.jpg|Victor angry in Adobe Flash Trivia *He is the first villain in 64 Zoo Lane. *Victor is the first visitor who visits Lucy when arriving in the zoo. *Victor is the only character whose name starts with the letter "V". Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Liars Category:Successful Category:Greedy